Adding Your OC
How to Add Your OC : So, you want to add your ORIGINAL Walking Dead fan-character to our database, huh? Well, its quite simple, really... 'Step 1 : Originality' : This one has very little explaining to do! : Just make sure your character is 100% created by YOU and isn't just isn't the "you" you wished you were and/or a genderbend of a cannon character! Your OC must fit nicely into The Walking Dead universe, aka no magic abilities, no supernaturally gifted talents and no Daryl x OC fanfics! (Just kidding- come on in you guys!) : There are several "Mary-Sue" tests on the web (here is an example of one) you can use if you are worried about your OC being too "over-powering", but honestly there is really no need for that as you, as a fan of TWD, can determine whether your OC is'' too perfec''t or too extreme with just some simple self-evaluation. 'Step 2 : Create a New Page' : Alright, let's get started! : First, we need to create your character's article. On any page you'll see a button that says 'contribute' in the upper right corner. Click it and choose the option "add a page" and bam! You are ready to start telling us all about your character. For the sake of consistancy, we borrowed the ideas of a fixed template from TWD Wiki. 'Step 3 : Fill Out the Template' : Tell us all about your OC! : Here is the template you need to fill out. Why, yes, that is a flower. Looks pretty spiffy, eh? *Cough* : Anyways, click the red Edit button beside the words OC Template, then go to Source mode (to the top right!) and copy everything you see. DO NOT DELETE OR CUT ANYTHING OR YOU WILL BE BANNED. Paste it into the new page you are making's source, switch back to 'visual' editing if you'd prefer (I reconmend it!) and then simply fill out the information regarding your character! Easy-peasy! Feel free to add more pictures/etc. : Filling out the character info box: ' ::: ''Just in case someone can't figure out to edit it: ::: If you copy/pasted everything from the template provided into your new page's source, you can switch back to visual and begin to add your info. You'll notice a small, green puzzle piece at the very top of the page. If you hover over this, it'll give you a preview of what the table will look like and will give you the option to edit it. Click the edit button and then simply fill out all the information you can in the blanks. Try to keep your answers fairly short as there isn't a lot of room. If you need to elaborate, feel free to do elsewhere in your character's page. : '''Step 4 : Publish : Almost there! : Look over your work - make sure there are no spelling or grammatical errors and preview it and read the entire thing just to be safe. Did you leave out anything important? Before you publish your OC, find the Categories section on the right, just underneath it. Add your character to the category Character and presto - you are ready to go! Hit the red publish button and you are done. Category:Character